


Without hesitation

by tea_notes



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_notes/pseuds/tea_notes
Summary: Nichol learned "easy come easy go" very harshly when Rain disappeared in the sky of Lapis. He was humbled of his arrogant pride after he fell apart in front of everyone on the ship back then, and holed away at home in Olderion until he set out to Paladia to find Rain on blind faith. Now reunited with Rain after the challenging cruelty Paladia had offered to them both, Nichol doesn't hesitate with calculated decisions. Invited to be alone with Rain, he shares his once bottled up feelings.
Relationships: Nichol/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Kudos: 6





	Without hesitation

“I don't want to be alone.”

Rain's voice was the softest Nichol had ever heard it. He felt his blue eyes dilate as he looked into Rain's green eyes now freckled gold like shavings of a precious metal on gifted jewelry. Nichol swore he saw those unique eyes shimmer with the reflection of himself hugged at the center. He found himself moving toward the open door that Rain stood in the middle of the frame of. His scarred arms opened in response to his footsteps like an automation.

Despite registering the movement of Rain's arms, he still didn't anticipate being pulled into his hold, against his chest, and essentially into the Invincible’s unoccupied room that Rain had made his own. He pushed his heel against the door to close it, and when that was done, he registered that the wayward Knight smelled like sweat; from being baked under the merciless Paladian sun, fighting.

“Ah—sorry,” he sounded so sheepish that the center was emboldened in shame. “I--”  
  
“No, I understand. Please, don't apologize...” He felt his heart ache at the sound of Rain's voice like that, and wrapped his arms around him. “I'm here, Rain.” Saying his name left him feeling ripples pass through his shoulders, and that same feeling shot through him again when he was squeezed so briefly and then let go. Nichol softly pouted, and the pout grew when he heard hushed chuckling at his affections. “What?”  
  
“I'm just...” Rain sheepishly rubbed the back of his now cleaned hair with his hands. “I can't find the words.” He managed to not say sorry this time, but the implication was there. “Uh, I... would like for you to... Accompany me in freshening up.” Unfortunately Rain was not as tall as Nichol, so glancing away for a bit cost him greatly when he had to look up a little and see him blinking with his porcelain face powdered pink. “I mean, I-I know it's something to do by myself but uh--”

“I'm not sure what you're asking...” Nichol softly said. His eyes just kept fluttering out heat that he felt seeping up into them. Rain clasped his hands together and shut his eyes tightly, already in the position to plead to him.

“It felt so nice when you washed my hair and the back of my neck! I'm sore all over and... I just want to ask if you.... Could help me out with my back and shoulders?”

“Oh.” Nichol felt his face quickly grow warm to the tip of his nose. His face had bridged with color across his once literally cool features. He felt the nervous energy coming off of Rain and replied. “Yes, I can.”  
  
 _I would be happy to._..

“T-thank you...”

“Do you have a change of clothes...? If not you may need to borrow some-”  
  
“I do,” Rain answered waving his hands in front of himself. “Two spares. I could get more now when the time comes, I guess...” He then rolled his shirt up and off of himself. His brown hood and blue scarf were already draped over a chair, and his boots under the table. He didn't toss his shirt anywhere, he laid it on the table. Rain's back had healed over scars, and at the valley there was uneven skin tone from not having a decent scrub in a while.

Nichol and the rest of Lasswell's party had gone days without getting decent baths themselves before, he could definitely sympathize with Rain. Besides, he asked for help and to be pampered so he was going to do so for him. Nichol felt that the lost and weary knight trusted him by exposing this to him as well as asking for help fixing this _with_ him. Nichol stepped out of his shoes and removed his black cloak and small cape that hung on his shoulders to an unoccupied space on the available table. He had a simple white dress shirt underneath but hadn't yet taken that off.

He followed after Rain to the bathroom. It was dusty from being unused but it was functional.

“Rain,” he alerted him of his presence and his distance, so by the time his hand reached his back Rain didn't flinch, and he could feel him tense to lean away but he ultimately didn't. His finger wiped down the skin before his whole palm planted itself on his shoulder blade with a reassuring squeeze. He saw Rain nod from behind before he started making the move to remove clothing from the lower half of his body. The room was quiet enough to hear sandy grains bouncing off of the floor. Nichol moved ahead to check the tub and activate the shower head. “Lukewarm or a little more cool?”  
  
“I think lukewarm will be good...” Rain was back to being quiet again, withdrawing into himself... But Nichol didn't panic, he felt Rain still trying to crawl out of his shell. There were standard bars of wrapped soap left behind, and Nichol got right to it with a clean rag to freshen it up. It had been left to dust for a while, the small party didn’t need all this space the ship came with. He felt chills down his body from hearing heavy clothes hit the floor and the private sound of bare feet stepping out and around on the floor. Even though his back was facing Rain, he was still around him nude, and his face flared up again. “Excuse me...”

“Mm...” Nichol rung out the cloth and stepped aside. He felt curious eyes about his shirt speckled with water and answered before he was officially asked any questions. “You know me, used to the feeling of water no matter how.”  
  
“Heh, yeah. I fondly remember you just about fully dressed standing in the flood of Aquapolis... And going deeper and deeper. It was so _different_ and intriguing. I found myself following you in there too, even though I get cold very easily.” Rain stepped into the tub and twisted left and right under the water. He had a shaky sigh of relief feeling it already, even a hearty, “phew!” escaped from him.

Nichol braved his embarrassment and faced him to hand him the soap wrapped up in the cloth he prepared for him. He then took a seat on the toilet lid, a little downcast for now.

Rain continued.

“I think it's fascinating to be so connected to something like that. The way you touch water, float in it... I always noticed. When it rains too, you can just stand there and I see your outline reflecting in it because you're so calm and still. It calms me down even when I follow you out into the chilly rain.”  
  
Nichol held the sides of his face to feel heat radiating out of them, but to also cool them off with his cold hands. Rain had always been looking at him... And it filled him with conscious joy he tried to make use of. He remembered those times when Rain would humorously fetch him out of the rain even though it was alright for him to stand in it however long he liked. Still, the action always made him follow Rain back because it was such a kind gesture and expression he didn't _have_ to give. ...Just like how he now rose from his seat to approach him. Their eyes locked, and he saw a smile twitch onto Rain's face. Although their eyes didn't stray, Nichol could tell the soapy cloth was gestured his way and he firmly took it.

Rain twisted comfortably to accommodate him standing out of the water but then he gasped. Nichol had stepped right in and behind him. He had immediately started at the back of his neck and down across his shoulders, his fingers carefully rubbing into the knotted muscles he felt. Even the hand without a cloth rolled his palm on the other shoulder with just as many tense knots in it.

“Mm---hhh...” Rain had breathed out and felt his knees almost buckle. In one fell swoop, Nichol surprised him and made his body feel warmer and weak, he was temporarily without words, but he grabbed a bar handle on the wall and huffed at him in amusement. “I can't tell if you're poking fun at me again—ahh..” He moaned by the end of his question when he felt the rag scrub down his back just right, having his sore muscles massaged felt heavenly. He already felt like giving in—in fact, he was just going to.

“I'm just going to sit...” He murmured, and as he done so, he felt Nichol follow him and keep rubbing his back with the cloth in one hand and his bare hand on his neck and shoulders. “I can't believe you're doing it again.”  
  
“Haha.”  
  
“Just when I thought “I get it” with the you in the water thing, I'm pleasantly bewildered all over again. I am, however, convinced that you aren't downplaying being used to the feeling of water anymore... Not downplaying... Anything you say.”

_It's alright, it really is... Listen to me. Please closely listen to me..._

_I love you, Rain._

Nichol leaned completely against his soapy back after he dropped the cloth on his thigh. He felt his lips twisted into a nervous smile but he never wanted to hesitate involving Rain again. He kissed his ear before whispering into it, “You downplayed what I said?” And kissed his ear again.

“I'm sorry, I did...”

Nichol's fingers curled into his shoulders when Rain leaned back into him. “Do you need me to say it again?”  
  
He softy moaned, “Yes...” And found himself shuddering.

“I love you, Rain.” He kissed his ear and then his cheek. The next sound he heard, Nichol moaned in response. He found himself unable to stop peppering kisses on his face.

“Ah—wait a moment...! Nick...” He received another pair of pecks on his face but Nichol did listen. “Let me finish first...” He smiled, and it grew when the corner of his mouth was kissed. “Heh heh... I'm not done yet, _really._ Let me be sparkling and ready for you.” Rain had an embarrassed twitch akin to being tickled under him. It was a hard task for Nichol, but he let him go from his hands and lips, but he spoke before getting up and out of the shower.

“I don't want to hesitate with you again...” He was careful as he stepped out seeing as he was soaked... But it didn't matter to him at this very moment. Rain turned to look at him as he washed his legs, meaning what he said too. “I wanted to tell you when you came back—”

“I'm right here.” Rain's smile again grew as he looked up at him. Then he turned his head away. “I'm glad...” He said. After another pause he spoke up. “Sorry to keep you waiting... You leave me feeling a constant fluttering in my stomach up into my chest, Nichol... I...” Nichol remained patient as always, his fingers curling into his hands so much that his nails threatened to break skin. “Ah...your steadfast gaze is making me nervous....”

Nichol could appreciate the honesty and turned away. His movements were splashy and squishy as he moved to the door but leaned on the frame. ...He did want it said back to him. He felt a hanging in his chest, like only Rain could climb in there and fasten his heart back into place right now.

“I'm weak.” He paused, but fortunately the sound of crashing water filled the air. “I don't... Love myself, but I do love you,” his voice was as weak as he said he felt he was. “I want to be the best I can be when I face you and tell you proper, Nichol. I'll be out soon... Thanks for being patient with me. I'm sorry--”  
  
“It's alright...” He didn't feel as deflated as he could've been, especially not in motion, taking off his clothes and stepping out of them in a trail behind him, leaving only his birth stone hanging around his hips. He can bend the water to swipe right off of him like a water resistant surface, but he left his hair dripping as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Rain to come out. It felt like eternity and that eternity felt like an icy breeze. He looked at his pale legs and feet with such focus that he literally fell deaf until he felt a towel being draped on the back of his head and across his shoulders. He looked up to see Rain, his green eyes lidded and his smile as apologetic as the repeated phrase to him.

“Is it really?” He asked, continuing from where they had left off.

“Yes...”

Rain's here, right here over him, sparkling as he said he would. He took the first move again, he wrapped his arms across his shoulders to anchor himself. But he didn't land the kiss, Rain did. The knight’s powerful arms wrapped around his thin body lifted him up closer so their lips sealed proper.

“Mm...”

Nichol's hands gripped Rain like he could be let go and fall into an abyss. He pecked at his lips, being met each time like the very first time when Rain was sulking in the cove after a misunderstanding with Lid. But that was short, punctual, and only once. Then they had went on talking like normal...

To Nichol, that was hesitation, and it seemed like Rain understood when he told him he didn't want to hesitate anymore. He squinted annoyed when Rain had a snerk when their pecking stopped.

“Don't get the wrong idea, Nick--”  
  
“And what's that?”

“Don't lay back and get comfy...”  
  
“Why?”

“I'm not going to be as clear as you would be—hear me out! I want to... give myself to you. I... need a lot from you... So please...” Nichol kissed him on the lips again and he nipped Nichol's lower lip in return. Nichol let go of him, _trusted him_ , and Rain crawled to the top of the bed and sprawled himself out.

Nichol did as he said, he didn't hesitate for even one moment, and went for Rain’s lips. Strong fingers pressed on his smaller shoulders made him fit in-between Rain's legs as he licked his bottom lip. “Mmmn.” In Nichol's tongue went, with fingers combing through Rain’s now feathery blond hair. His warmer body raised up against Nichol's. Rain felt like he was in a dream with that sure and loving tongue twirling in his mouth.

“ _Mmhh--”_ He panted out when the kiss broke. His mouth did not shut, nor did his eyes when his mouth was taken again. His body shuddered, but this time he was ready to mingle his tongue with Nichol's heartfelt batting. Rain's fingers dragged down his slender back, and he had more flexibility than his stocky frame painted the first impression of, rising his hips up to rub himself against Nichol's stomach even though he has _yet_ to harden. “Hah--” The kiss broke once more and he twisted his head, feeling lips smash into his stubbled jaw. Then those wet opened lips dragged down his jugular to his pulse.

So much for that attempt to talk. Nichol really wanted to seize him like a mountain cat.

“A-ah...” Rain's voice shook but he didn't stop trying. “A-ah... Look at you...” Nichol sucked on his neck and he moaned. “Proving my point... Hahh...” He continued to grind up into him and he shuddered when he felt Nichol grind back down against him. “Ah, Nick...” He crooned as his fingers this time, went up his spine and into his silky hair. “Ah...” Rain was proving himself to be a noisy one who wanted to chat. “I feel your teeth... bite me— _yes_...” His leg curled up over him when he felt teeth nip his shoulders after it grazed his neck. Rain shuddered as he felt all his fears and worries roll away.

Nichol felt hot inside. Rain's voice, and feeling the weight of his leg on his back made his core feel hot with every pulse he felt between his legs that settled into his thighs. He roughly licked Rain's neck, and the action felt like squeezing stress away with a toy in the palm of his hand. Rain moaned every time he bit his shoulder, and the man under him trembled when licked. He continued up his neck, he suckled with a hum like he was eating something delicious. He could feel himself already prodding Rain's skin that was getting slick with sweat even though he’d just washed and dried off.

He didn't think, he only felt and acted like he was told do, trusted to do.

“Let me go,” Nichol mumbled into his ear. Rain's leg slid down, and his arms patted on the bed. He kissed Rain's ear in thanks, feeling his heart swell that although Rain wasn't good with words... his actions told him what he was looking to _hear_ and it was all the same to Nichol. He kissed his collar bones and swiped his tongue across his chest to a nipple. Rain's flinching told him to keep going, and a hitched breath encouraged him to latch and suck with a vibrating hum. _Hmm..._ He let go on second thought to ask, “Do you like that?” He caught himself in realization that he was maybe perhaps, acting too much.

“Yes...” He rolled his shoulders back when the sucking resumed, and Nichol's seemingly restless hand rolled the other... Rain put his larger hand back in those smooth silver locks, pushing his head down a little. He locked eyes with Nichol again and smiled before speaking. “Lower... Mm...” He shivered again. Every shiver just felt so damn good. Revitalizing. He gasped when his waist was bitten, and again when his hip was bitten. His legs opened up more when he felt a soft cheek brush by. He did not want this _exactly_ , but in his hunger he accepted everything as it came. He watched as Nichol examined his length held in his beautiful slender fingers. His knees twitched with every feather-like curious stroke.

Fingers in his hair felt like steering, and Nichol didn't mind because he didn't want to hesitate. He licked up the base and held Rain down by the weight of his forearms on his body. His tongue's tip slipped in his slit, sliding up and down. He felt a rush at how Rain's voice heightened, how he felt fingers twist his hair to stay up on his crown. His tongue flicked around the head until he decided to try sucking on the cap, letting it make soft pops with every affectionate kiss. It was dry from this, and he knew to wet it by dribbling on it with his tongue still tickling him.

“Take me... Take me...” He whispered in a way that sounded desperate as his fingers scrubbed Nichol's scalp. He groaned when he was listened to. It felt like his cock was melting... Saliva dribbling down his length, a tongue twitching against the underside. He bent his knee to refrain from bucking his hips. A year ago he used to be a teenager chasing any pretty face to experience _this_ sensation, and here he was now at twenty, after so much lonely turmoil it felt this had suddenly fallen into his lap with more than his shallow mind had ever bargained for. He felt so much _intensity_ from Nichol. More than physical, he felt how his soul burned hot with his and it left his heart pounding.

“Nichol...” His breath trembled his name as he watched his head bob up and down. He had to bite his bottom lip to guard himself from swearing. His hand atop of Nichol's silver head twitched with signs of arousal at every wet slurp he heard. “ _Ahh..._ ” He licked his lips when they locked eyes, he was unable to look away from those blue eyes or the fullness of his mouth. He felt his heart be snatched by the courageous hazy gaze looking up at him like that. He felt so _taken_ along with the wanted.

Nichol breathed through his nose as he sucked on him. He could feel the curve of Rain's shape, the main vein and where it went...The way he throbbed excitedly in his mouth. He felt himself throbbing too; he knows the excited feeling to an extent when he had thoughts to himself. “--Ah,” he had let him go, he felt a bolt reach his core at the memory come to life. His arms held Rain's bucking back down. Briefly undistracted, he looked closer into his eyes and saw they were no longer bright and green, but wide and dark, visibly hazed with interested lust.

His lips stretched into a thin smile, and it widened when his head was pushed down. He let him enter that way, Rain's length bumping against and stretching his cheek. Together, with the direction of Rain's hand and his wet sucking, they made another sloppy sound and he learned he really liked. Nichol then took total control of him again. Rain felt captured when his rugged hand slipped out of his hair with a hard fall onto the bed. Rain squirmed, but Nichol's arms kept his legs laid flat and opened, cramping be damned. He sloppily sucked him, having a moment to enjoy the sound of Rain moaning arising from what sounded like deep from the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, fuck--” Rain breathlessly gasped as he writhed and trembled. Nichol tasted a hint of a difference, then it flooded his tongue and the roof of his mouth—Rain came, and he shuddered down his chest and arms. He felt his own erection pulse rapidly in distanced connection and anticipation. He let Rain enjoy the sensation of twitching from an orgasm by moving his arms off his pried opened legs. He had to cup his hand over his mouth anyway. He swallowed the thick spillage censored, and licked his lips behind his 'humble' hand. He crawled up Rain's body and rested his arms across his chest. Watching him collect himself with rapid breathing that soon calmed.

His beautiful starry eyes fluttered open. Lidded, but open. His face and hair was pet by Rain and he couldn't help but purr. It felt fast but... that just meant for more down the road. They just needed some practice. He kissed Rain's cheek before nuzzling him. He then chuckled to feel a rough hand canvasing the shape of his rear. He gasped when he was groped and he opened his legs to the sides of Rain and nipped his ear.   
  
“Are you telling me something...?”  
  
“Nice...” He smirked when he heard soft laughing in his ear. He continued groping the entire plump shape in both of his hands. He enjoyed the pleasured inhale in his ear and he rubbed Nichol down against his abdomen, feeling his slippery precum slip against his stomach. The fingers of his left hand slipped between to feel his hole and down to his sack. “You're so smooth... You feel like silk,” it was his turn to whisper in Nichol's ear. “I’m getting kicked up again.” He squeezed his rear again. “It's so hard to let you go...” He purred and kissed his cheek.

“Why do you imply you have to?”  
  
“There's things I have to do...”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Hold tight and then turn around.” Rain sat up, and loosened his hold which Nichol turned in. He leaned forward to rest his chin on his shoulder as his right dominate hand pet his lips until Nichol got the hint and opened his mouth. His fingers carefully explored his tongue to not make him gag by accident. He kissed his ear before softly suggesting, “Suck 'em...” He hummed in his ear as he nibbled on the lobe. As he felt a tongue rippling wetness on his fingers and down his palm.

He slipped his fingers out, caressed down his chest to in-between his legs that opened wider for him. He teased by rubbing up the base as Nichol did with his tongue, letting the sticky fluid stick and cling to his hot length. It didn't feel wet enough... But he also didn't want to let go now that it was in his hand. “What did I do to deserve you...” He nuzzled him to feel Nichol's smile pop a dimple in his cheek.   
  
Nichol was so good, too good... He felt a small weight in the pit in his stomach he tried to ignore by having him in his arms like this.

“A lot,” Nichol breathed out as he rubbed Rain's knee. It was such a simplistic and cheesy reply, but it was Nichol's truth. Rain done so much in his perspective he could empty his lungs listing it all. “ _Mmnn.._.” He felt the first shock of pleasure from Rain's hand squeezing and stroking his length. He could also feel Rain compensate for the present dryness by playing with the shape of his crown with his thumb. “Nnn...” He felt as much impatience as Rain but managed to power through his desires to talk to him. “Wait...”  
  
“Eheh. I'm being impatient. Ah--” Right in the middle of nervously apologizing, he suddenly felt a coldness under his hand lifted up by Nichol. It was then followed by an added wetness? He rubbed his fingers to feel the moisture didn't absorb into his skin like plain water but stretched instead...? It reminded him of a certain other kind of wetness.

“--Just. If you require more... touch my hand.” He didn't want to face that he shared knowledge of a lewd use of his powers. It was an embarrassing inevitability he didn't feel like confronting right now. Rain got the hint, and prioritized wanting to hear him moan anyway. He encased Nichol's length into his hand and got started. Every wet pump gained more momentum; he wasn't in the mood to tease. “ _Ahn_ -” Not with shaky moans already hanging in the air.

His lubricated large and warm hand was advantageous; it mimicked the feeling of being sleeved someplace favorable. As he stroked his length, he lifted his head to get a better look at Nichol's body laid against his. There was already an immediate difference from the size of their frames to the color of their skin. How Nichol was nearly without any marks on his body, as well as how his curved a little in just the right places... and the chain that never left his hips made that shape _pop_.

The way that gem hung off the shape of his lower body painted a tantalizing image in his imagination. It softly rattled as Nichol's hips followed after the squeeze and pull of his rugged hand. Rain's hot sigh shuddered with the climbing desire he had to experiment further. He nipped his earlobe as he ground himself against his rear, careful to not get caught in the chain that bound itself around this lovely frame. He had a hand free and played with the little chains that dangled at the front, tickling his pelvic line. In memory he had always noted the piece of jewelry but he associated it as a belt back then... He had a breathy laugh at himself being so curious and fascinated by it. He slipped his fingers under the pretty silver and felt muscles twitch under his fingers.

Nichol learned talking in this state was actually hard. He noticed Rain was toying at his stone with attentive detail... To most, this would simply be a cute action, but to him it was a gesture. He had the stone on his person since birth, and it did amplify his magic use, so it felt very much like any guarded part of his body being caressed. His fingers rubbed Rain's rough knuckles before fitting his fingers between his. He turned his head to look at him, revealing his reddened face and his brows knitted up in pleasure. He wanted to say his name but what grips of tact left held off for a better timing.

His fingers clutched Rain's as his whole form curled backward to let out a loud moan. His lowered guard left him shocked when his slit was rubbed. He was quite wet... and Rain was playing with that.

"Y'know...” Nichol begin with a bit of a slur. “Y'haven't let me go for a second.... I-I'm flattered... Hhhh.."

To be cute, Rain playfully whined, "And you haven't let go at all..." All while he circled his thumb around the crown of Nichol's member. When he lifted his thumb the clear fluid was a little stringy. He could even feel his mouth start to water observing that. "That's a lot of stamina you have..." He mused before he kissed his cheek. He then kissed the corner of his mouth right when he gave him a squeezing stroke of his hand. He caught wind of the next gasp of pleasure Nichol had. His hope for the strategist to squirm and turn was realized, he was able to initiate another kiss between them. They had both moaned into the seal of their lips, and in reward, Rain pumped him faster.

The kiss broke, but it was worth the full body convulsion he felt rock through Nichol. It was what his new found partner needed. His partner spurted with a choked gasp. His body rocked in shock as Rain's hand continued to slip up and down his length with slickened ease. Rain made sure to cup his hand to catch the rest, to feel the thrilling reality of the situation literally in his hands. This was the first time he was intimate with a man, and it felt no less fantastic than with a woman. But he did find himself feeling a lot warmer...

He observed the dripping white thickness in his hands and how it stretched from Nichol's twitching member. He then brought his hand up, careful to not drop any on the way to his mouth as he sat up. He felt his cheeks to the tip of his nose burn with a blush. He felt ripples of arousal wash down his body when he sucked his fingers and swallowed, and an encore of that feeling when he licked the palm of his hand. He caught Nichol looking at him and felt his face turn hotter.

 _I must be really red..._ He thought because Nichol looked fond with his fingers curled over his pretty lips, but also like he might laugh at him. He snuggled back up against him and held his hands as he looked at him. It was hard to pull from him, hard to stop looking into his eyes... It's been a long time since the wayward man felt so sticky and warm inside. Felt so alive with warmth. Rather than the constant cool dread of anxiety of something behind him.

"Rain..." Nichol couldn't resist keeping his name off his tongue any longer. He circled his hips backward against him, Rain's hot throbbing length slipped against the crease of his rear. He was remembering the jolts of excitement he felt when his hip was first grabbed and Rain simulated the motion of wanting to thrust in him. Yes, Rain said he needed him to lavish him with the attention but... His arm reached up behind Rain's fluffy head, keeping their faces facing one another. He really wanted his turn of feeling wanted and needed. "I..." He felt himself losing nerve, until his lips were pressed into another kiss.

It didn't last long as he was hoping...

"Hm~hm..." It was like Rain could read his mind. Taking his hips again with a teasing press against him. He even had the nerve to _grind_ _with intent_. He is definitely experienced unlike himself, Nichol could sense that easily... and it actually put him at ease to be in not so clumsy hands.

"In these surprising turn of events, you are the one left standing against me so... Please, have me, Rain..." He licked Rain's bottom lip to tantalize him into his request. It was taken, Rain's tongue had slipped into his inviting mouth and he couldn't help but shudder and moan. He felt his heart immediately start to race something impossible.

Rain broke the kiss again, giggling in flattery that Nichol pecked at him again like a bird pecking for tossed seeds... It made his heart swell with fondness more than feel total lust.

"I-I need your hand..." Rain said as he played with Nichol's elegant fingers. He was happy that his reference was understood. That fascinating use of magic was forming on his fingers again, as well as filling his palm. It made him kiss Nichol as he resisted the urge to tell him how _cool_ it was. He didn't want to waste a drop of what was given to him, lathering most of it on his length, and what was kept on his curved fingers he rubbed against his hole. "I never did this before..." He admitted in his ear. It felt like a whole new first for Rain, it left him nervous. Nichol was calm all the time, but in Rain's assumption he wondered if he could even be calm in the situation of sex? He assumed that maybe he done this before.

Nichol swallowed and hid his face under his hair when he heard what he was told. He wondered if he meant at all or... with a man? He has witnessed Rain chasing women and the way he preformed told him he did manage to slip in a nest or two. Either way it changed things for Nichol, and he... found it hard to admit that it was a first altogether for him. All he could do in reply was lift his head and give him a brave smile.

The smile fooled Rain for now. He had a keen gaze for when he stuck his first finger inside of him. Nichol gasped before he bent up a knee to give him easier access. Rain shifted to not tire his wrist before it even began. To contain his nervous excitement, he slowly peppered kisses onto his face as his rather fat finger thrusted inside with the intent to spread lubrication.

He asked in a shivered whisper, “How does it feel?”

"U-um..." Not bad or good, just present. But he didn't want to scare or discourage him. "O-one's not enough." He flustered saying that. He never stuck himself with fingers, he never stuck himself with anything. This was the first time and it didn't feel as he thought. He was glad that Rain had no comment and just used a second finger. "Ahhh..." Rather than actual words, he softly moaned with every shift of those two fingers inside of him. "A-a little more pressure against-ah-" Rain was really pushing his fingers inside him now. He was no longer timid, his fingers were caressing around his walls like they were sifting through sand in search for something. He softly yelped in pleasure as he felt fingers curl up toward and drag in the direction of his spine. "Don't-no-ah...!" He was misunderstood. His breath shuddered with hot pleasure. "I-I didn't want you to stop. I-it was just right... please..?" He felt embarrassed, but he desired more. He braved past his vanity to look at him with pleading pleasure before his eyes rolled to a close when Rain resumed.

"Oh, Rain... Ahnn!" His fingers thrusted in that spot over and over with more dragging pressure and harder pushes in. "Ahh! Ah, Rain!" Nichol's hand went to cover his mouth but Rain didn't allow it, taking his wrist and laying his hand against his chest where he felt his heart hammering. Nichol felt he couldn't stop his sounds. This was his spot... it was found with fingers and was Rain going to keep massaging it? "Oh please-" He felt a third coming through, and he wasn't sure if he wanted that or wanted him. But he also didn't finish his sentence and received the third finger.

His voice was high, his leg seemingly swung open to further welcome the hand that kept giving. Rain squeezed him possessively before huskily whispering in his ear, "I'm making sure I can fit." Nichol's squirming set a fire in him, and partly in determination. He's felt tight places, but this so far felt like the tightest his hand had tested out. He was first concerned but Nichol was not tense. He was eager if anything, and his delicate looking body didn't reject any finger he slipped in him thus far. He kept it to three, and now decided to stretch with them. He felt his green eyes widen more at the sight of Nichol with an uncontrolled lewd expression. His eyes were lidded showing how thick his eyelashes were, and there was a sight to behold to see his drippy tongue resting on his bottom lip.

Sounds escaped Rain's throat, and when he opened his mouth to pant out some of his building heat, drool escaped him too. Rain withdrew his hand when he felt himself absolutely pulsating to _pierce_ him. Even with that fiery desire he had to see his expression upon slipping his cock inside of him, he managed to fight against his selfish hunger and lay Nichol forward. To his luck, Nichol looked back anyway despite it being somewhat inconvenient.

He was relaxed as he propped himself on his elbows and a pillow slipped between his chest and abdomen. He had his legs wide and parked on his knees. His face felt so hot... and it felt like this pillow was reflecting that temperature back at him like aluminum foil would... He braved his prideful feelings to look at Rain aiming himself without a beat of hesitation. He refrained from biting his lip in anticipation, lest he bust it with his teeth. Rain's words were more than just confidence... He _was_ quite thick in his hand and in his mouth...

His heart beat quicker. ...

And then, his fingers squeezed the pillow tightly when he felt the sting of Rain plugging in. He froze as Rain carefully slid inside of him without pause until his their bodies met with a warm brush of skin and a sigh in his hair.

"Nn..hmm..." Rain exhaled again. Nichol's hips and his walls kept twitching. For Rain it was between bucking and grinding and he chose to grind him into the bed. Nichol was otherwise frozen under him, he could feel that. "Are you okay?"

He choked on his voice trying to reply to him. His whole body twitched on and off, adjusting to being entered. He felt more than full, he felt _stuffed_.

"Ah... ah..." Despite himself, he propped himself up on his arms more so his shoulder blades were against Rain's slick chest. He was scooped into his arms and his head flipped back with a gasp at feeling Rain move even slightly inside of him. His head then hung forward as he panted out. He felt like he was coming back to this plane of space... "Oh!" His nipples were playfully pinched.

"You fooled me~" Rain teased as he finger rolled one of what he pinched.

"E-eh?"

"You haven't done this before?"

"Does it...matter...?" He was definitely breathless and still twitchy. "I'll enjoy you all the same..." He softly moaned when kissed on the cheek.

"Relax..." Rain murmured. "You don't need to be tough with me..." He continued to murmur. His voice was starting to tremble from holding back for so long.

"..." How can he deny the sweet words and actions of Rain? This was more than he could've hoped for. "You are my first... _Ahhh._ " When he relaxed back down on the pillow, Rain had moved. The man behind him has simply pulled back, and then pressed as deeply as he could back in.

When Rain moaned, he felt some fear in the rush of pleasure he felt at Nichol's words as he thought:

_Ah... here I am again..._

He didn't stop himself, he savored the tight flow of Nichol's body. Nichol felt so good, more than just against the shell of his own body, but deep inside; Rain felt himself awash with emotional pleasure. The initial pain of Nichol's clenched twitching smoothed through, and it was like Nichol had melded to his shape. Mounted completely on his back, Rain lingered to stir within him sack deep, but he couldn't do it quietly, a sound constantly vibrated in his throat.

"Feel good?" Rain asked as he continued to circle inside him. It was a first this felt particularly good to do without _needing_ to thrust. Especially as he caressed his body and kissed down his ear and cheek. This close to him, he was able to take in his scent. Even with it masked with his own and their sweat, he was able to capture the scent of Nichol he always noticed, but didn't take the time to truly take _in_ until now with a new found appreciation. It made him feel further attached like dizzying intoxication.

Nichol's voice trembled with pleasure long before Rain asked him a question that set his core further on fire. It was like the question was a thrust in him itself, with his heart as a bell rung from his admirable strength. Felt good? He moaned the words, "You feel _perfect_." Even with the startling pain of him first penetrating his body, he still felt, at the time, confusing pleasure mixed in as if they were one of the same. Then when Rain settled on top of him, purring near his ear, he felt it wash away to only a filling warmth in the whole lower part of his body. His length wasn't touched, yet he kept feeling pleasure pulse there anyway up his sack and hips. It was mystifying to him for now. ~~(But later he will come to realization that was his prostrate being churned)~~

"Ah--" Rain felt his heart spark and his core spike. He clenched his legs at the sides of Nichol who twitched and moaned under him. He froze in surprise only to be pulled out of it by Nichol rocking his hips and pressing the back of his soft legs against him. Rain flustered and expressed this energetic feeling with a soft flurry of loud kisses on Nichol's face. He was embarrassed but happy, as well as apologetic to what felt like keeping Nichol waiting.

He begun thrusting proper, and the sudden rocket of pleasure he felt from his cock and down his legs to his very toes was startling--and worrying on his part. He didn't want to _come_ , not right now. It made his heart race in panic, even with the enjoyable feeling fluffing him. His breath was hot, heavy and verging sloppy. He had grinding thrusts to last, and he had a gut feeling that this wasn't what Nichol was looking for.

"Haaa...Rain...." Nichol _was_ looking for more, even though what he felt now was the most pleasure he had ever experienced. However, Rain's body heat was verging overwhelming all over him, and he couldn't find the concentration(or memory of the knowledge) on how to cool himself with a mist. He could only take what Rain gave. The initial thrusting sent stars through his vision and left him stunned again, but for less time than before. He was able to put weight on his hands and arms and press backward into him, feeling a constant sense of being filled however Rain moved--meeting him part of the way. "Rain--" He couldn't keep his name out of his mouth. It was almost making up for the near year of being without him. Wondering about him, sometimes weeping for him as he hoped he was alive.

Rain could hardly take it, grunting behind his bitten lower lip. He knew this, and in giving up, he begun to at least give him the few **pounding** thrust he could give. He dropped his hips so every thrust was a hard quick motion pleasurable for the both of them in what would be a literal breathless moment. All of Rain's senses were delighted, especially his penchant for the auditory part of things. The rattling jewelry he really wanted to hear, and the clicking of glasses he forgot about bumping on the bridge of Nichol's nose from the impact was also a nice touch.

Their bodies smacking together with the impact of his hard body against Nichol's soft curves making a new _and_ nostalgic sound for him, and finally, the way Nichol's voice was drowning out his own. He no longer had the coherency to say his name anymore. He moaned as if there wasn't a risk their hiding away coudn't be heard and caught. Freed of distracting thoughts.

"Ah! Ah! Ahn! Hyaahh!" Thrilling, how uncontrolled the controlled now was. Legs wide open, face red and wet with sweat and drool, voice outright mewling for more and nothing else. Rain's heart was swinging and his core popping with intensity, his lover was just going and going, absolutely tickling this kink of his. "Ahn, ahyes. Ah! Haaah--ugh!" Rain couldn't complain that his blue eyes were closed, he more than made up for it with his pretty voice going shamelessly wild.

He was spent (in the best way) anyway. Rain clutched the bed with such strength that his fingers popped holes on the mattress under the sheets. He felt his width squeezed by Nichol's hole. He himself couldn't unclench his fingers and he rather the bed popped than dear Nichol's bones by a freak accident. He came, each spurt felt like fireworks of relief that released out of him. He could finally hear the sound of his own orgasm because Nichol's voice was back to choking in surprise rather than fucked and rattled by his powerful friction.

"Hhh--" Nichol cringed when Rain withdrew from his body, and with him off his back, he slumped more onto his side with a full body shudder. It was a position he could be easily spooned in, and he was. A hand soon after pet his waist down to his hips, and fingers stretched toward his thigh. ...It felt like Rain was checking his abdomen for something--But what? "..."

He was too tired to care, and the painful throbbing he felt in his ass was now distracting. He felt incredibly sleepy too, his whole body felt mildly paralyzed and very exhausted. Despite all of these things, he turned his head to look up behind him. Rain used their laying position to be 'taller than' and it was...pleasant. He had no awareness that his face and hair was so messy--not until he felt Rain's hand wipe it down and away, and then he felt his own lips tangle and face heat with embarrassment. He was smooched, and strong arms pulled him back when he pulled away.

"You're perfect." Rain's voice was a raspy and breathy sound, and it sounded so new to Nichol. "And beautiful--don't look at me like that, I'm not teasing!" Rain pecked up and down his face before sighing into his messed up hair. He squeezed Nichol's hands before he gotten a little more somber. "I'll do better next time..."

 _“_ _Better?_ What--" That confused Nichol, turning more in his hold to look at him. "Makes you say that?"

"You didn't--" He felt embarrassed now, usually he could say crude things with ease within context, but he found himself holding the word back for a moment. "Y'know... um." His finger tip rested on the tip of Nichol's dick that no longer wanted attention so he was a feather touch.

"I didn't-- but... I _did_ ," he understood and because Rain was so round-about about it, he was mutually flustered. "I-it was different... I felt it in my whole body when...when you pushed in one last time.... My whole body felt shocked. I shook and I felt...myself get tighter... I did...I did..." He couldn't say it either. Rain curled into him and his face smushed behind his neck was so embarrassing. "I did come." _I know the words you, idiot._

Rain's eyelashes rapidly fluttered against the skin and hair of Nichol's listening to him talk, listening to him say a dirty word no less. Even more embarrassing, Nichol's keen sight saw through his unfounded assumptions.

"O-okay, good... I-I'm glad you did..." He kissed his neck and squeezed again. "You really are beautiful when you're messy... Don't feel gross...feel amazing-- I feel amazing. I'm fighting off the sleep..." It was Nichol's turn to curl and squirm with feelings. His elegant fingers fumbled around with Rain's that were already fumbling around. His fingers were shaky akin to the beating of his heart.

"O-okay..." Just a sound of acknowledgment. Words were very hard, but honesty still won. "I-I'm not. I'm exhausted..." _And sore.._. "--And you should too..rest... We have more time together."

More time together.

...Yes, some, but borrowed... But time none the less. He nearly told him, _I'll treasure it_ , but he already felt incredibly uncool and left it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was once gonna write this ship in the form of moments via drabbles but never got around to it. I won't ever have the time to, BUT this surviving one I found worth posting again. Who knows, I may be able to in the future, but I have other games in mind right now. I have a partially completed one (also smut) up my sleeve so it may be sooner than later. The rest would be non-smut. I also took some liberties (extending the time skip cause only 6 months felt dumb).


End file.
